


Area Man Remembers He's a Raging Bisexual

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and unimportant OCs, dog walker au, lots of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Tanaka thought being a dog walker would help him with the ladies.  He didn't expect to fall for his latest client.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Tanaka Zine! Now available for viewing and download @tanakazine on tumblr!

If there was one thing Ryuu had figured out about picking up chicks, it was that ladies loved cute animals. With that in mind, Ryuu had very enthusiastically dove into becoming a dog walker. But with most things he tried in an effort at making himself more appealing for the ladies, dog walking was not easy. The elderly Wakamatsu couple up the street had an ancient Pomeranian that couldn't be assed to walk ninety percent of the time, while their neighbors, the ever busy Hamada family had a pair of hyper chihuahuas that took off for the outside world the moment they saw the leashes.

But it was totally worth it when a pretty girl came up to talk to him. Talking to girls had gotten easier, at least compared to high school. Now that some of his sister's words of caution had finally sunk in. Ryuu liked to think it was also his hair. No longer in the buzz cut of his youth, but now, an undercut that was just short enough to look respectable to elders, but still long enough to be attractive to anyone else.

He was meeting a new client today, and planned to see them first. Ryuu had learned the hard way that it was easier to meet a new client and a new dog without a small pack of them running circles around them. Especially if it turned out that the new dog didn't get along with the others.

Ryuu checked the address on his phone and glanced at the building numbers as he walked. He approached an older apartment building and standing by the entrance was a young man who looked to be Ryuu's age. A chocolate lab sat at his feet, docilely. Ryuu walked up to them.

“Ennoshita Chikara?” he asked once he'd made eye contact.

“Yes?”

Ryuu bowed, “Tanaka Ryuunosuke, at your service.”

He knelt down to greet the dog, “and this is Lotte?”

“Yes, that's her,” Ennoshita said. Ryuu held out a hand and Lotte leaned forward to sniff. After a moment, her tongue flicked out and licked the palm of his hand. Ryuu reached up and gave her head a scratch.

“She's certainly a calm one,” Ryuu remarked. He stood up and wiped the dog drool from his hand onto his pants. Lotte's tail wagged and her tongue hung out.

“Lotte is good around kids and other dogs,” Ennoshita said. “She's a very good dog.”

Tanaka blinked at Ennoshita's declaration. He could tell that Ennoshita truly loved Lotte.

“So, what brings you to my services?” Ryuu asked.

“As I mentioned in my emails, I'm a new director, and I've finally found some work. But, that doesn't leave a lot of time for Lotte. I've had her since high school. I don't have the time or energy to walk her like I should,” Ennoshita said.

“Okay, well I can promise you that I will take good care of her. I walk about ten dogs at a time. Any more than that and it's a bit of a mess. Do you think she can handle being around that many dogs at a time?”

“Oh definitely,” Ennoshita answered. He smiled and gave the top of Lotte's head a pat. She snuffed his hand. The smile on Ennoshita's face was small, but it lit up his whole face. With his sleepy looking eyes, he was possibly the most beautiful person Ryuu had ever met.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was a dog walker to meet chicks. He never expected to fall in love with his latest cliet, up and coming director, Ennoshita Chikara.

 

Weeks passed, and every other day, Ryuu would collect Lotte along with nine other dogs and walk them to the local park. Some days, Ryuu had time to chat with Ennoshita, and the more he got to talk to him, the more he fell for him. Today wasn't one of those days, so he'd picked up Lotte and gone on his way.

The Park was a large enough green space for them to run around, but not so large that Ryuu could lose track of them. Lotte was content to roll around in the grass for a bit before sitting at Ryuu's feet. She really was a gem. He watched the Hamada chihuahuas chase each other, yipping loudly. One of them tripped over it's own feet and rolled around.

After another fifteen minutes, Ryuu started the task to collecting all of the dogs. Leashes in hand, he left the park to the sound of jingling tags and dog snuffles.

He dropped of the Hamada chihuahuas first. The kids greeted him at the door and thanked him. The younger daughter slipped him a cookie and a drawing. Tanaka gave them an exaggerated bow and went on his way. The German shepherd belonging to salaryman Kandou was next. The man looked exhausted when he opened the door. He hadn't even changed out of his suit, but he happily took the dog's leash.

“Hello Ponta, have a good day?” the man asked his dog. He knelt down and hugged Ponta tightly. Ryuu quietly slipped away to leave the man to his moment.

Lotte was his last drop off of the evening, and Ryuu whistled as he rang the bell to Ennoshita's apartment.

“Hello?” Ennoshita asked. His voice sounded tinny through the shitty speaker.

“It's Tanaka, I'm dropping off Lotte.”

“I'll be right down.”

Tanaka rocked back on his heels and looked down at Lotte who was sat patiently. Her tail swished back and forth, knowing that she would soon be reunited with her human.

“Ya know, you're human is so handsome. He doesn't have a girlfriend does he? You're the only lady in his life, right?” he asked her. Lotte whuffed and blinked at him.

“Lotte is the only lady I want in my life, Tanaka-kun.”

Ryuu's head snapped up to see Ennoshita smiling at him. Ryuu could feel his face and ears heating up. He hadn't wanted to be overhead.

“I, uh,” Ryuu stuttered. Ennoshita reached out and took the end of Lotte's leash from Ryuu's loose grip.

“If it interests you, I am looking to have a certain handsome dog walker in my life a little more permanently. Lotte already loves you. So what do you say, Tanaka-kun?” Ennoshita asked.

“I say, I think it's time you called me Ryuu, then,” Ryuu said. Ennoshita smiled again and leaned forward to plant a quick peck on Ryuu's cheek.

“I'm free next Saturday evening, meet me hear at six, we're going to dinner,” Ennoshita said. He turned to walk back inside the building. He paused a moment to look back at Ryuu's stunned face. “And you can call me Chikara.”

Ryuu stared for a moment. Chikara and Lotte had long since disappeared from view. Finally, Ryuu grinned and walked away with an extra bounce in his step. He'd hoped to meet some pretty girls, but he was more than happy to have walked away with a date with a hot movie director.

 


End file.
